theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
The Colonnade Room
The Colonnade Room (also called The Colonnade) was a fine dining restaurant in Genoa City. Profile Many galas were held at The Colonnade Room. Nikki and Victor Newman's first wedding was held at The Colonnade Room. Joshua Landers' presumed-dead and unbalanced wife, Veronica Landers (aka Sarah, Nikki's maid), murdered Josh and shot Nikki, too. Victor got a quickie divorce from his bride Diane Jenkins so he could re-marry Nikki and let her die a happy woman. Nikki lived, and Diane contested the divorce which resulted in Victor and Nikki's union not being legal. In time, Victor and Nikki re-wed, this time for real, at The Colonnade Room, the site of their first wedding. In 1986, Shawn arranged a lush dinner at The Colonnade Room to celebrate Lauren Fenmore's soaring singing career. Victor had dinner with Nikki at The Colonnade Room where Gina Roma took the stage and sang their song "Memories". As they danced, Nikki collapsed and Victor rushed her to the hospital. Tricia McNeil became so obsessed with her vendetta against Tony Viscardi that they ended up in a physical fight in the lobby of The Colonnade Room on New Year's Eve. In 2004, in a private dining room at The Colonnade Room, Paul Williams tried to discuss with Christine Blair the heavy topic of his struggle to make sense of his life but Chris refused to talk about it. Diane and her son, Kyle Abbott, showed up to The Colonnade Room, not knowing a party was taking place, and Jack Abbott invited them to stay. In 2005, JT Hellstrom searched The Colonnade Room but couldn't find any trace of Jennifer or Tom Fisher. Michael Baldwin and Lauren were finally pronounced husband and wife in a fabulous wedding at The Colonnade Room. Jana Hawkes took a minute to talk to a taro card reader, hired for a coffeehouse party, then told Amber Moore that Il Divo would be playing at Katherine 's private party at The Colonnade Room. While Katherine Chancellor and Jill Abbott awaited their guests for their New Year's party at The Colonnade Room, Kay commented that she wished she had never talked to world-renowned psychic Sylvia Browne. William Bardwell and Jill enjoyed each other's company at The Colonnade Room. When Adrian Korbel and Amber arrived, Colleen Carlton had a hard time keeping her eyes off of them! When JT and Paul arrived at The Colonnade Room, Victor went to Paul and made a comment about Paul not being upfront with Victor! As Il Divo performed at The Colonnade Room, the many different residents of Genoa City enjoyed the New Year's Eve party. Staring at a clock on the wall, the words 'a baby' and 'desperate act' ran through Katherine's mind. In 2008, at The Colonnade Room, Nikki reminded David Chow that as soon as the gala was over, so was their marriage. Victoria Newman saw Sabrina Costelana Newman, and they talked about Sabrina having to do the walk thru of The Colonnade Room without Victoria. A few moments later, Victoria went off on Sabrina. Devon Hamilton and Ana Hamilton showed up at there, and Ana told Victoria, Sabrina and Katherine that they wanted to sing a duet at the gala. Outside The Colonnade, David was on his cell phone, telling a drug dealer, "It's not gonna work. I need it tonight. I'm working against the clock. Call me back." As Nikki left, David approached her. At The Colonnade Room, Phyllis Summers thanked Daniel for coming to the gala. In 2009, Ashley Abbott made plans with Cole Howard to celebrate the finishing of his novel at The Colonnade room. On her way to The Colonnade Room, Nikki and Diane met in Gina's and words lead to a brawl. The next day, Victor had his and Ashley's lunch catered by The Colonnade Room which made Ashley think that Victor was the most romantic man in the world. With a blown fuse and printer troubles, Nicholas Newman and Phyllis realized that they were going to miss their anniversary dinner at The Colonnade Room. Cane Ashby said he and Lily Winters needed to celebrate--perhaps at The Colonnade Room. In 2010, Jack and Emily Peterson agreed on a Valentine’s Day wedding at The Colonnade Room. Category:Restaurant Category:Business